CAWF CLASSICS
by mr cartoon
Summary: RELIVE SOME OF THE GREATEST MOMENTS OF THE CAWF FROM THE LATE 70'S TO RIGHT NOW & SEE WWE LEGENDS , OLD MATCHES , & SO MUCH MORE IN THE CAWF CLASSICS CHRONICLE
1. CAWF Classics Episode 1

CAWF CLASSICS EPISODE 1

[WWE SIGNATURE 2ND THEME]

Announcer - The CAWF what the world is watching

[CHA LA HEAD CHA LA INSTRUMENTAL THEME PLAYS]

Hulk Hogan - Hello everyone & welcome to CAWF classics where you get to relive some the greatest classic moments in CAWF history & I'm your host wwe hall of famer hulk hogan now for tonights episode we will be taking a look at these 2 topics for the evening plus you will get to hear some of the CAWF superstars & legends commenting on some of these moments in the CAWF now let's get underway with our first topic of the evening

TOPIC 1 - CARTOONMANIA

Hulk Hogan's voice - Cartoonmania the biggest pay per view ever on CAWF & so far to this day there have been at least 30 cartoomania's in it's historical career of cartoon professional wrestling everyone gets excited for it even the superstars

Mr Cartoon - I can tell you this for the record for the past 30 cartoonmania's rating for each one manage to go over the roof which caused it to be the #1 hit pay per view of the year & I can tell you that this was probably my greatest creation yet in cartoon wrestling

Dr Eggman - The first cartoonmania i've ever wrestling in was at cartoonmania 8 in 1992 when I faced off against the phenom the undertaker & I also remember he managed to beat me with the tombstone piledriver which knocked me out cold for 30 minutes & I haven't forgotten that moment ever since

Hulk Hogan's voice - There have been historical moments in cartoonmania's 30 years which make probably the most unforgettable events in tv history which includes new matches , celebrities , hugh shockers , record setting crowds , & a lot more

Ash Ketchum - You know how I can describe cartoonmania 4 things 1. Money in the bank 2. 50,000 to 100,000 fans 3. first CAWF championship win & 4. Undertakers undefeated streak so what I'm trying to say is that cartoonmania is the greatest event in wrestling history

Hulk Hogan - Well folks topic 1 sounded pretty good but we still have 1 more to go & I believe that this next topic can really get you into classic wrestling history speaking of which heres the final topic of the evening

TOPIC 2 - DEBUT MATCH

Hulk Hogan's voice - Now in debut match you will get to witness one of current CAWF superstar's debut back in the past & this match takes place in 1987 with the debut match of the undertaker after his 1st CAWF apperance as a villain 3 nights after the ultimate cartoon survivor take a look

[Flashback]

[Bell Rings]

Howard Finkel - The following contest is scheduled for one fall currently in the ring from coolsville weighing in at 197 pounds Shaggy Rogers [Crowd Cheers]

Vince Mcmahon - Shaggy Rogers one of the members of mystery inc. & long time friend of scooby doo but is known to be afraid of monsters & ghosts

[Undertaker's First Theme]

Mr Cartoon - Looks like for this match it well be shaggy rogers against this ominist creature seen here who made an incredible debut as a mystery tag team partner at the ultimate cartoon survivor

Howard Finkel - And his opponent coming down the aisle with big pete from death valley weighing 328 pounds Cain The Undertaker [Crowd Boos]

Huckleberry Hound - Yeah & look who's accompining him to the ring big pete

Mr. Cartoon - Take a look at that

Vince Mcmahon - Where did he dig this guy up from

Mr Cartoon - I don't know but I'll tell you what he really gives you the creep this man an unbeliveable impression he made at the ultimate cartoon survivor his first apperance on all stars

Vince Mcmahon - Is this man gonna be in the battle rumble I mean is he all ready signed up for it

Mr Cartoon - Yes sir along with Andre the giant & richie rich

Huckleberry Hound - Yogi Bear Roddy Piper Popeye Donald Duck Hulk Hogan yep all 30 wrestlers are signed up for it okay but I don't see your name on it

Vince Mcmahon - I know that cause I stink at wrestling besides there aren't any friends it every man for himself

[Bell Rings]

Mr Cartoon - Could you keep it down vince the match is starting but your right it is every man for himself in the battle rumble now huckleberry there is one question I need to ask what do you plan on doing when you compete against a man 6'9 tall well over that 300 pounds mark how do you face off with someone like that

Huckleberry Hound - Probably a little song & dance routine mr cartoon but I don't know that you would know about it

Mr Cartoon - We spoke with the undertaker earlier on with big pete & oh my

[Double Screen]

Pete - Behold my friends behold for the end is upon us the tombstone is on the way & the uppertet always leads the same

Cain the Undertaker - Here lies another opponent for Cain the Undertaker hhhhh

[Main Screen]

Mr Cartoon - Undertaker in complete control right now & pete as a manager now what kind of a manager vince would pete make

Vince Mcmahon - A lousy one thank heavens hes got something to work hey look at that look at that

Huckleberry Hound - Walking the top rope vince walking the top rope

Mr Cartoon - At 300 plus pounds the undertaker with shaggy rogers as puts him back in the air wait oh what is this

Huckleberry Hound - I'm wreckin it's a tombstone piledriver

Mr Cartoon - Oh my reverse piledriver & I think he just put him away

[Bell Rings]

Vince Mcmahon - Yep he did maybe he should get some sleep that time

Howard Finkel - Here is your winner Cain The Undertaker

Mr Cartoon - He's awesome the undertaker victorious I guess you can say huckleberry that the undertaker's deadly

Huckleberry Hound - Don't get too funny Mr Cartoon that be going a little overboard maybe like rest in peace from the looks of it

Mr Cartoon - All right well let's go back & see how the match ended like this

Huckleberry Hound - He's walking the top rope 300 pounds slam on shaggy picks him up & tombstone him he's really resting in peace [laughing]

Mr Cartoon - I see well you better take a look at that that man is possessed

[Flashback Over]

Hulk Hogan - Wow the undertaker really made an impact on his debut match which led to a big career for him in the near future well I guess that raps up this edition of CAWF classics but be sure you come back next week where we well pick another 2 random topics for you so until next time this is hulk hogan saying hulkamania is outta here

[Hulk Hogan waves goodbye at us as the screen goes black]

CAWF CLASSICS

2010 ENTERTAINMENT

CARTOON ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION ENTERTAINMENT

CARTOON ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION ENTERTAINMENT


	2. CAWF Classics Episode 2

CAWF Classics Episode 2

[Quick Note - Just like my other Fanfics I Do not own anything except for my OC]

[WWE SIGNATURE 2ND THEME]

Announcer - The CAWF What the World Is Watching

[CHA LA HEAD CHA LA INSTRUMENTAL THEME PLAYS]

CAWF CLASSICS

[The Scene Changes To The CAWF Classics Room with A Spotlight Shining down on a Chair]

? - Ladies & Gentleman Due to some Violations & such Hulk Hogan Has Been Released from CAWF Classics Hosting Duties... But don't worry the show will go on

[The Chair turns around revealing Mr Cartoon sitting in The Chair]

Mr Cartoon - Welcome To Another exciting edition of CAWF Classics now Hosted by Me The Owner of This Brand

[Mr Cartoon Grabs His Mic]

Mr Cartoon - MMISTEEEEEEEEEEEEERR CAAAAAARRTOOOOOON... CAAAAAARRTOOOOOON

[Mr Cartoon tosses the Mic into the air]

Mr Cartoon - Now then in this Episode now under my control were gonna be looking back at Two Amazing Hightlights by Category & today we have...Classic Matches &... The Battle Rumble Ooohh Hooh Hoooh Looks as if we have a good lineup today

[Mr Cartoon walks over to The Classics 2500]

Mr Cartoon - Well Guys In order to find out Today's Classic Match I Have A Brand New Device to help find The Perfect Classic Matches Now let's Turn this Baby on & See what we get

[Mr Cartoon Starts to Flips Some Switches & Presses A Huge Button which starts up the screen processing All Of The Classic Matches Then The Match Is Shown on the Screen]

Mr Cartoon - Aha We Have A Winner & This is a good one...John Darling vs Puggsy, Now I Remember This One, This Match Took Place in 1986 At CartoonMania VI It Was The Final Round In The Single Elimination Tournament Where The Winner Would Be The Proud Owner Of A Brand New 1986 Style Convertible

[Mr Cartoon Jumps Back into His Chair & Grabs Some Popcorn]

Mr Cartoon - And Now With out Any Further Delay Let Us Go Back in Time To The Year 1986, Destination CartoonMania VI

[The Scene Switches Back To The Year 1986 To CartoonMania VI Where The Crowd Is Getting Prepared For The Final Match Of The Tournament]

Vince McMahon - We're Coming Towards The End Of Our CartoonMania VI Tournament Where Were Down To Just 2 Participants The Self Proclaimed Mr Perfect Jr John Darling & The Nasty Man Puggsy, One Of These Men Are Gonna Go On & Take Home A Brand New 1986 Ford Convertible... & It Looks Like Were All Set To Begin So Let's Go Down To Ringside

[Bell Rings]

Howard Finkel - Ladies & Gentleman This Next Contest is The Final Round In The CartoonMania VI Tournament Scheduled For One Fall With A 30 Minute Time Limit.. Currently In The Ring From Parts Unknown Weighing 232 Pounds Nasty Man Puggsy [Crowd Boos]

[Puggsy Just Smirks As He Looks Around The Crowd That's Booing Him But He Dosen't Care At All]

Vince McMahon - Puggsy Here has Been On A Roll tonight Taking Out His 1st Two Opponents In The Tournament In Just A Matter Of Minutes Without Breaking A Sweat

Jesse Ventura - That's A True Competitor Of Example McMahon & That's What's Gonna Get Puggsy That Brand New Convertible No Finds, Ands, Or Buts

[Perfection By Jim Johnson Plays]

Howard Finkel - And his Opponent From London, England Weighing 142 Pounds The Self Proclaimed Mr Perfect Jr John Darling [Crowd Cheers]

[John Enters The Arena Tossing His Signature Hand Towel & Grabs It With Ease Then Stps & Looks Towards The Convertible]

Vince McMahon - Looks Like John's Making A Stare Towards What's Waiting For The Victor Of This Final Match In The Tournament

Jesse Ventura - I Can Give Him one Thing He Was Impressive In The 1st Two Matches Earlier But The Chances Of Winning That Car Is 1000 to 1 Against Him

Vince McMahon - Careful Jesse You never Know How The Results Will Turn Out In The End

[Bell Rings]

[The Match Begins With Puggsy Going For A Clothsline But John Ducks Grabs Puggsy & Throw Him Towards The Turnbuckle & Starts Throwing Punches At Him But Puggsy Reverses & Gives John The Irish Whip Sending John To The Floor then Puggsy Grabs John's Leg & locks it In A Leg Lock & Tries To Hold It But John Grabs The Rope Forcing Puggsy To Release The Lock Puggsy Grabs John & Hits Him With An Iron Plunge Splash Then Goes For A Cover 1,2, & John Kicks Out At 2 & A Half]

Jesse Ventura - Oh, For A Minute There Puggsy Almost Had It

Vince McMahon - You Know What They Say It's Not Over Till The Fat Lady Sings

[John Gets Up & Tries To Blindside Puggsy But Puggsy Misses & Grabs John & Locks Him In The Twist Of Pain John Tries His Best To Reach For The Ropes But Puggsy Keeps Pulling Him Back & Building More Pressure For Another 2 Minutes By Then John Starts To Push Himself Up & Actually Manages To Break Free Knocking Puggsy To The Ropes]

Vince McMahon - Unbelievable John Just Broke Up Puggsy's Deadly Submission Move, What's it Gonna Take For John To Throw Him Off

Jesse Ventura - Nothing That's What Puggsy's Got This In The Bag

[Puggsy Gets Up & Goes For John Again But John Grabs Him & Hits Him In The Stomach & Hits the Perfect-Plex Knocking Puggsy Out]

Vince McMahon - He Hit The Perfect-Plex Is That Enough To Win

[John Goes For The Cover 1,2,3]

[Bell Rings]

Vince McMahon - He's Got HIM

Jesse Ventura - No Way He Actually Won

[The Ref Grabs John's Arm & Raises It In the Air]

Howard Finkel - Here Is Your Winner Of The CartoonMania VI Tournament & NEW OWNER Of The 1986 Ford Convertible John Darling

Jesse Ventura - I Can't Believe It & I Though Puggsy Had The Drive & Skill To Win This But He Didn't That Just Makes Me Sick

Vince McMahon - What A Win For John Cause Now He's The Proud Owner Of The 1986 Ford Convertible

[John Exits & Runs Over To The Convertible Where Mene Gene Okerlund Awaits Him]

Vince McMahon - All Right It looks Like Mene Gene Is Set To Interview The Winner

[Mene Gene Greets John & Shakes His Hand]

Mene Gene Okerlund - Well Done John After Going Through 3 Grueling Matches You've Managed To Become The Winner Of The Tournament, So Let Me Ask You One Thing How Does It Feel To Win After 3 Brutal Matches

John Darling - Well, Let's just Say That Fighting In 3 Matches Seperatly Is One Thing, But Doing Them All In One night Wow It Takes A Lot Out Of You... But All In All There's Just One Thing I Want To Say About My Opponents & That's Thank You For A Fair Fight You All Did A Great Job & Maybe One Day We Could Face Off Again But This Time For Championship Gold That's A Promise

[The Crowd Starts To Cheer As Puggsy Looks On Just Shoving His Hand At Him]

Mene Gene Okerlund - There You Have It, & Now John As The Winner Of The CartoonMania VI Tournament I Here By Dub You The Owner Of The 1986 Ford Convertible

[Mene Gene Grabs The Keys & Unlocks The Door Then Hands the Keys To John As He Steps Inside Just Then The Turntable Turns Around Pointing Towards The Garage As John Starts The Car]

Mene Gene Okerlund - Let's Give A Big Hand For John Darling Everybody YEEAH

[John Starts Driving The Car & Out Of The Garage As The Crowd Starts To Cheer For Him]

Jesse Ventura - Betcha Puggsy Would've Looked Cool In That Car

[The Scene Switches Back To Modern Times As Mr Cartoon Is Seen Looking At The Empty Popcorn Bag]

Mr Cartoon - Hmph, Well I Guess It's Empty

[He Tosses The Bag & Turns Towards the Camera]

Mr Cartoon - Now Wasn't That An Exciting Match & I Can See Now Why Puggsy Chuose TO Become A Manager For Wrestlers In 1989... Well Anywho It's Time Now For Our Final Subject For The Night The BATTLLLLLLLEE RRRUMMBLLLLLLE... Sorry Couldn't Help Myself But Now Will Get A Chance To Learn A Little Bit About This PPV & How It Became One Of Our Big 4 PPVs

[Mr Cartoons Sits Back In His Chair & Grabs A Remote Control]

Mr Cartoon - So What Are We Waiting For Let's Get This Show On The Road

[Mr Cartoon Presses A Button On his Remote Which Changes The Scene To Howard Finkel Standing In The Ring]

Howard Finkel - Ladies & Gentleman It Is Now Time For The Battle Rumble

[The Classic Royal Rumble Theme Plays]

Announcer - The Battle Rumble One Of The Most Exciting PPVs Of The Year Where it Begins The Road To CartoonMania

[The CAWF Ring Is Seen Showing 2 Superstars In The Ring]

Announcer - The Rules Were Simple Two Superstars Would Start The Rumble & After Every 90 Seconds Another Would Enter the Match

[A Horn Goes Off As Another Superstar Is Seen Entering The Rumble]

Announcer - There Was Only One Way To Lose This Match & That Would Be Being Thrown Over The Top Rope & Both Feet Touching The Floor If That Should Ever Happen Then Your Out

[Some Of The Superstars Are Seen Getting Thrown Over The Top Rope & Getting Eliminated]

Announcer - Back In The Year 1985 Mr Cartoon Was At Home One Day Thinking Of Some New Ideas For His Wrestling Company Which of Course Was Pretty Hard To Do

Mr Cartoon - What Can I Say Sometimes I Have Ideas & Sometimes I Don't You Know It's the Way Of Life

Announcer - When He Thought All Was Lost He Sees Something On The Newspaper Talking About An All New Event From The World Wrestling Federation Called The Royal Rumble Premiering On TV On Jan 19 So He Checked It Out & Then After Watching it All He Found The Idea He Was Looking For & Thus The Battle Rumble Was Born

[Mr Cartoon Is Seen Standing Behind A Green Screen Shooting A Commercial]

Announcer - In the Beginning of 1986 Mr Cartoon Would Make A Commercial Noting Everyone About The Battle Rumble Making It's Debut To TV

[Mr Cartoon's Commercial Is Shown in Remastered Form]

Mr Cartoon - Hello Everyone I'm Mr Cartoon & Join Us On January the 27th as The Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation Presents A Brand New Event Which We Call The Battle Rumble Where It's Every Man For Himself So Be Sure To join us Thursday January 27th at 7/6c For This Exciting Event Only On CBN

[A Crowd Of People Are Seen In Line Getting Tickets For The Battle Rumble]

Announcer - And So On January 27th Over 2,000,000 People Watched The Program & After 2 Hours Of Wrestling & Action It Became A Major Success

Homer Simpson - It's Funny Really Cause Usually When Mr Cartoon Has Ideas They Always Go Bad But It Looks As If This Time He Managed To Get A Successful Idea

Announcer - For The First 4 years The Battle Rumble continued To Gain High Ratings but In 1990 A Huge Twist Was Added To The Battle Rumble Match With The Announcement Made By The Vice Principal of The CAWF Fagin Made This Chilling Announcement

[An Old 1990 Clip Is Shown With Fagin Holding The CAWF World Championship]

Fagin - Ladies & Gentleman As We All Known The Current That We All Know Hulk Hogan's Has Chosen To Leave CAWF & Go Back To The World Wrestling Federation So Because Of That The Title Has Be Vacated... And I Have Come To This Decision At The 1990 Battle Rumble Whoever Wins The 1990 Battle Rumble Will Be Declared The New CAWF World Champion So Be Sure To Watch This PPV You Don't Want To Miss It

[The 1990 Battle Rumble Is Shown]

Gorilla Monsoon - History Will Be Made Here Tonight Because Whoever Wins The 1990 Battle Rumble Match Will Become the New Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation World Champion

Announcer - After An Hour Of Waiting The Moment Had Finally Come The Battle Rumble Match]

[The CAWF Championship is shown standing on a Podium Sealed in Glass]

Gorilla Monsoon - That's what this is all about tonight the CAWF Championship to go to the winner of The Battle Rumble

[Highlights Of The Battle Rumble Match Was Shown]

Announcer - Throughout The Match There Was One Superstar That Dominated Through most Of It, None Other than Big Bad Pete

[Highlights Of Big Bad Pete's Run In The Battle Rumble Match Are Shown]

Lumpus - MAN, Out Of All The Participants In The Battle Rumble He Had To Be The Biggest & Powerfulest one Of All I Mean He Eliminates Superstars One By One He Even Eliminated 4 Superstars At Once

[John, Astro, & Speed Try To Push Bluto Over The Top Rope But As He's Almost Over Big Pete Comes In & Grabs The 3 & Shoves Them Over The Top Rope & Knocking Them & Bluto Onto The Floor Thus Eliminating Bluto, John, Speed, & Astro]

Gorilla Monsoon - DID YOU SEE THAT Pete just Took out 4 Guys At Once

Jesse Ventura - Now That's Sheer Power Right There

Announcer - From There It Was Down To 2 Partcipants Big Pad Pete & Michael Darling, Now Pete Almost Managed To Get The Win But Their Was One Incident That Shook The Crowd That Night

[Pete Grabs Michael & Sets Him On The Middle Rope & Starts Laughing Evilly]

Jesse Ventura - Looks Like Pete's Ready To End This

Gorilla Monsoon - You Could Be Right Pete's Been Dominate Since He Came Out At Number 7 & Something Tells Me That Number 7 Was His Lucky Number

[Pete Runs Over To The Other Set Of Ropes & Bounces Off Of Them]

Jesse Ventura - Here We Go

[Just As Pete Is About to Win Michael Grabs the Top Rope & Pulls It Down Causing Pete To Fly Over It & Hitting the Floor Thus Eliminated Pete]

Gorilla Monsoon - WOAH PETE'S ELIMINATED

Jesse Ventura - HE PULLED THE TOP ROPE DOWN

[Bell Rings]

Howard Finkel - Ladies & Gentleman The Winner Of The 1990 Battle Rumble & NEEEW Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation Champion Michael Darling

[The Crowd Starts To Go Into A Frenzy As Michael Is Seen Getting Up & The Ref Gives Him The Title]

Announcer - On That Night A New Champion Was Indeed Crowned & His Name Was Michael Darling Younger Brother Of The Legendary John Darling & He Made CAWF History By Becoming The Youngest Champion In The History of This Industry

Michael Darling - Uuuh, Well The Truth Is I Was Kind of Surprised That I Managed To Win Because Uum I Was 4 Years old & I Was Really Small... But I Guess Great Things Can Happen Even When Your Small

[Michael Is Seen Walking Out of The Arena With The Title As The Crowd Cheers For Him]

Announcer - And After That Extrordinary Battle Rumble They've Decided That For Every Rumble Match From Now On That The Winner Of The Battle Rumble Would get A Championship Match At CartoonMania & From Their That's How The Battle Rumble Would Be Known As One Of The Exciting PPVs Of The Year Along With CartoonMania

[Mr Cartoon Is Seen Turning Off The TV & Standing Up]

Mr Cartoon - So There you have it That Was The Story of How The Battle Rumble Came To Be & How It became One Of The Big 4 PPV's

[Mr Cartoon now Stands In The Center of The Room]

Mr Cartoon - Well You Guys That's All The Time We Have For This Episode So Be Sure To Join Us Again Next Time Where We Bring You More Exciting CAWF Classic Moments In History Right Here On CAWF Classics GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY

[Mr Cartoon Waves To The Camera As the Show Fades To Black]

CAWF CLASSICS

2010 ENTERTAINMENT

CARTOON ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION ENTERTAINEMT

[Quick Note - Okay Guys There's Another Episode Of CAWF Classics Complete So Be Sure You Stick Around For More Of My Fanfics Cause Believe Me I'm just Getting Started So until Then Read & Review]

(Character List)

Fagin - (Disney's Oliver & Company)

Pete - (Mickey Mouse Series)

Michael Darling - (Disney's Peter Pan)

John Darling - (Disney's Peter Pan)

Puggsy - (Fangface)

Homer Simpson - (The Simpsons)

Lumpus - (Camp Lazlo)

Gorilla Monsoon - (WWE)

Jesse Ventura - (WWE)

Howard Finkel - (WWE)

Mene Gene Okerlund - (WWE)

Speed - (Speed Racer)

Bluto - (Popeye Series)

Astro - (Astro Boy)

Vince McMahon - (WWE)


End file.
